Left Behind
by 4everMagic
Summary: When Fred and George drop out of seventh year to start their joke shop. They leave behind Lee. How does he feel at it. One shot


**I can't believe I finally wrote this. I have had this idea for so long and I finally get around to writing it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Left Behind**

Lee Jordan walked in to the Gryffindor Common room. It was strange for him, being in Hogwarts without Fred and George. It was a week since they epic dropping out scene. The arm chairs by the fire in which they would sit and plot there latest pranks had been filled by second years. He could help but fell a mad at his two best friends. They had been playing the joke shop for years. Yet they leave to make it, without him. Lee never mentioned to anyone but sometimes he really felt like the third wheel when he was with the twins. Lee looked around the Gryffindor common room. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting in the armchairs at the far end of the room. Their heads were done and they were quietly talking. Angelina Johnson was in the centre of the room talking Quidditch training with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Colin and Dennis Creevey were looking at photos on Colin's muggle camera. Ginny Weasley was chatting away with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Fay Dunbar were gossiping away near Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Lee had never felt so alone.

Lee was just about to leave the common room when someone called out to him  
"Hey Lee you can sit with us you know" It was Alicia  
Lee turned around and went to join the girls.  
"How are you feeling?" Angelina asked him  
"I don't know really" Lee admitted "I am mad at Fred and George for leaving me here, when the joke shop was partly my idea."  
"I surprise they did leave you here" Katie told him.  
"Same" Alicia agreed  
"They probably had a reason for leaving you" Angelina told lee  
"That would be just like the twins" Alicia smiled. "It would be some totally complication reason that doesn't make sense to anyone but them"  
"That actually sounds completely like something they would do" Lee laughed.

The four friends spend the next hour laughing talking and laughing away. The loneliness that Lee had been feeling left him.

"I should get going now" Lee told the girls as he checked his watched "I have a potions essay due tomorrow which I haven't even started."  
"Have fun writing that" Katie grinned.

Lee got up and walked up to the seventh year boys dominations. Lee shared the domination with two other boys. He wasn't close with either of them.

"Where are my quills" Lee groaned as he hunted though his truck. It was then that he noticed the brown barn owl sitting on the window steel. Lee had seen that owl enough times over the course of the last seven years to know it was Errol. The Weasley family owl. Lee opened the window to Let Errol. Errol flew in to the room and crashed into the back wall. Lee sighed as he picked up the hurt owl and carried it over to his bed. He then took the letter which had been unattached to its left foot. To Lee Jordan was written on the flout of the envelope in big letters. Lee opened the letter. He automatically recognized George's messy handwriting.

_Dear Lee_

_The reason we are writing this letter is because of mum. She told us that because the joke shop was your idea as well we should write a letter apologizing you for leaving you out of our plan. _

_So here it is we are sorry that we left you at Hogwarts isn't of taking you with us on our mad epic and awesome plan. _

_One of the reasons we actually left you here was because this way you can finish your seventh year. I know coming from us this sounds really lame but you have always been the one of us that is actually good at school work. I mean you got five OWLs we only got three between us._

_The second reason being, you are not hated as much as we are._

_The third and final reason (also the most epic reason of all being) we need someone on the inside. Someone who we can really trust. I mean Katie, Angelina or Alicia will refuse to do it. Ron and Hermione are prefects. Harry had enough things to deal with at the moment. So we decide to rely this one you. We are leaving you to make Umbridge's time of being headmistress the worst ever. What you do we really don't care as long as you put her through hell. We left someone of our joke shop inventions in the bottom of you truck but if you need more don't be afraid to ask._

_Now we are leaving this mission in your hands. Please do not let us down. _

_Sincerely_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S Fred saids DON'T FLIRT WITH ANGELINA!_

Lee laughed as he put down the letter. Alicia was right. The twins really did have a completely messed up reason, which no one gets until it is pointed out, for leaving him behind. The essay can wait Lee decided he had to make Umbridge life as much hell as possible.

**So what do you think? This is one of my longest ever one-shots. I have to go back to school tomorrow. : (**

**~Rachel-Rabbii **


End file.
